Before Harry
by The all mighty and powerfulM
Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn’t the books, it’s my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.
1. Default Chapter

Before Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize as J.K's or anyone else's probably is theirs, not mine.  
  
Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn't the books, it's my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.  
  
A/n: I'm working on this fic by myself and trying to do my own grammar so any suggestions and help would be very nice. Also it might take longer for me to update but my updates will be longer than usually. Thanks, Miranda.  
  
WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAIN SEXUAL MATTERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
How did this happen? Various amounts of alcohol and an incredibly sexy Quidditch player, that's how it happened. Your probably thinking, 'what the hell is she talking about?' Well you see it happened like this:  
  
"Hey Lils, are you going to the wicked sweet party at the White Fox tonight?" Asked Lexine, who is my girl back home.  
  
White Fox is a club down town. You might be wondering how a 15 year old can get into a bar but don't ask. Let's just say I know the manger personally, if you catch my drift.  
  
"Yea, I heard it's going to be the best party all year." Leo, one of my boys says.  
  
"When have I ever missed out on a party?" I asked.  
  
No one bothered to answer was an obvious 'never'. I had never missed out on a party in my life. I even went one time when I was sick. Before you ask, 'how can you get into a party when your sick?' The answer was obvious. Everyone is coughing. Everyone is throwing up. Everyone acts sick when they're drunk. It's just a fact of life.  
  
"Hang on, I'll find a time." Demetre', another one of my boys said. "Nope, can't think of any."  
  
"No that's not the problem, you just don't think." Evan, my final and last boys said.  
  
You might be wondering my girl and my boys are. Hell, your probably wondering who the hell I am. I am Lillian Marrien Evans, Lily for short. I have red or orange (it depends on the way you look at it) hair and fucking awesome green eyes. I have pretty pale skin, like most redheads do and am about 5 foot 8 inches. Not that I measured or anything. I have big breast (I'm not being cocky, it's true) and am far from skinny yet not really fat. Somewhere in the middle(probably closer to fat but hey!). Now that you know what I look like, now on to my boys! You'll get to know me as the story goes on.  
  
Evan Simms. He's the player of the group (excluding me of course). He can never stay with a girl! He has light brown curly hair and brown eyes. Now I usually think that curly hair on a guy is ugly but he is an exception. He's fine, trust me, I would know. He's about 6 foot 2 inches and he has muscle. I'm not talking about a little bit of pathetic muscle guys usually pull off as 'six packs' but I mean real muscle. The ironic part of that is that I have never seen him in a gym and he eats whatever the hell he wants. It annoys me to no end.  
  
Next is Demetre' Glover. He's the sweet heart of the group. He is nice sweet kind and a piece of eye candy. What more could a girl want? He has black shinny hair and chocolate eyes. I mean they really look like chocolate; I could seriously eat them if he let me. No, I am not a cannibal he just has yummy eyes! Anyway... He's the tallest of the group standing at an amazing height of 6 foot 5.  
  
My last boy is Leo Savory. He's funny, and has the over protective brother thing going on. Leo has straight blonde hair and light brown eyes. My boy is also a werewolf. Poor Leo. I feel so sorry that he has to go through with that every month. At least he knows what PMS feels like. He's only a few inches taller than I am.  
  
Now we finally get down to my one and only girl, Lexine Peters. She has wavy dark brown hair almost down to her elbows and brown(almost black)eyes. There are no words that can describe her. She is the best person in the world. She is also a vampire. No, before you ask, she is not immortal. She's only half vampire. That means that she'll age regularly until she's 50, then she'll stop aging and won't die of old age for another 150 years. The only way for her to die before that is for her head to be cut off or be burned to death. She only has to feed every months and she only feeds on criminals.  
  
Now that we have the introductions done, let's get back to the story. We did go to that party. I wore a white spaghetti strapped top and a knee length jean skirt with a belt. Lexine was wearing a dark blue tight T-shirt that had light blue sleeves and matching dark blue track pants. Evan was wearing a light blue muscle T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Demetre' wore a red baggy T-shirt and black shorts. Hey, it's April and his choice, I hope he doesn't freeze to death. Lastly Leo decided on a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. The greatest thing about Leo's outfit is the dark blue jean jacket to match it. Oh how we make fun of that jacket. He still wears it too! Our opinions matter oh so much to him.  
  
I'm rambling again, sorry. You'll find I do that a lot. Anyway, we went to the White Fox. The outside looked like a beaten up old shack but the inside made up for it. Tthere was three different bars, a dj booth at the back, cages (that had people dancing in them), and a dance floor. That was only the downstairs. Up stairs there was a few heart shaped hot tubs, couches, tables(complete with chairs), and speakers so you could still hear the music. It is even sweeter than it sounds.  
  
Getting back to it. We entered the club and were greeted by catcalls. Sometimes me and Lexine (sorry Lexine and I), dance on the bar and in the cages. That's not the reason for the catcalls. The reason (I'm assuming) is because, unlike most people who dance fully clothed, we are usually not. We get our dinks and get onto the dance floor.  
  
A few drinks later..... I see the incredible sexy James Potter on the dance floor. I met him in Hogwarts but while I'm just in fourth year (but I am 15) he graduated last year. While I'm dancing the sexy Quidditch play (I did mention that James was a Quidditch player didn't I?) comes over to me.  
  
"Lily Evans, right?" He asks like he doesn't know me probably because he doesn't but anyway. He moves closer to me so that we are almost touching, but not quite.  
  
"Yea." I say with a sexy smile. "James Potter, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
I turn around to face him and get closer to him. We start dirty dancing (give me a break, we're drunk out of our minds). A few more dinks later we were making out on the dance floor.  
  
"I have a flat down the street. Want to see my Quidditch card collection?" He asks in between kisses.  
  
I giggle because we both know that Quidditch cards don't even exist. I lean over for another kiss, which I think he takes as a "yes" and we're out of there. How we got there I'll never know but we did somehow and that's all that matters. He takes his keys out and after about 5 different tries he finally gets it into the lock.  
  
The only thing I notice in his apartment is the open door with his king sized water bed. To me, at that point in time, is the only thing that matters. From the moment we get in there our lips are stuck together. We somehow made it to his bedroom, where we fall onto the bed.  
  
I rip all the buttons off his white Oxford shirt and praise Quidditch. Damn he has a sexy body. As I push his shirt off his shoulders, he is nibbling on my neck. He pulls me white tank top off and I can tell is delighted to see that I am not wearing a bra. On that note I would like to inform you that I am not a tramp. There was a build in bra in the shirt and that was why I wasn't wearing a bra. Now back to the bedroom....  
  
I'm pretty sure that id we had not been very dunk that there would have been more foreplay but as we were, there wasn't. I undid his dark blue jeans and pull them off. Then I remember about his socks. They are plain white but yet me, as smashed as I am, find them incredible funny. He looks down on me as if to ask, "what was I laughing about?"  
  
"I forgot about your socks." I explain as I take them off.  
  
He chuckles as if he understands why that's funny, which I highly doubt he does. He slips off my skirt and dark purple thong (which amuses him for some reason). Then he rolls me over so that he's on top of me. He very slowly enters me. He probably thinks I'm a virgin. Ha, that's funny.  
  
After meeting his pace he finally increases it. That was the best sex I have ever had. I even moaned when my climax came. One thing about my sex life is I never moan. The most you'll get out of me is a gasp or a grunt if it's really good. I'm not sure why but that's just how it is.  
  
We passed out shortly after our climax. James was still inside me but at that point in time it didn't bother us. Until the next morning that is...... 


	2. the morning after

Before Harry  
  
Disclaimer: ya, ya, ya.... You know that I don't own it, and it's in the last chappie anyway.  
  
Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn't the books, it's my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.  
  
A/n: One of the reasons I updated this fast is because I didn't go to school yesterday. I decided that I didn't want to so I went back to sleep and just stayed home. If my 'rents found out they'd freak but they were at work and what they don't know won't hurt them. I have decide that I will write a page, on paper, for every good review I get. This one is 4 pages long. Now on to my reviewers.  
  
Ariana: I'm sorry that you think that way but I DON'T GIVE A SHIT SO FUCK OFF!!!  
  
LuvAsInfinity: Thank you soo much! I dunno, I'm just evil like that.  
  
MINNIKTY: Thank you, I'm working on it.  
  
Eric2: Yupp, I definetly will. Thanks.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to SiRiUsReMuSjAmEs because they were the first people to review to my fanfic. Thank you sooo much!  
  
~*~*~ chapter 1 preview ~*~*~*  
  
James was still inside me when we woke up but at that point in time it didn't bother us. Until the next morning that is.....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*Chåþtê® twø~*~*~*~*  
  
I hate the sun, or at least I did at that moment. Sunshine is evil in the morning. Especially a morning when you had a hangover. I pulled the blankets over my head and snuggled deeper into the pillow, which, for some reason, were unusually hard. I heard a soft moan that awoke me completely. I opened my eyes to find a sleeping James Potter. He opened his eyes to my stare after a few moments.  
  
"Hello?" It was more of a question than a comment, I think.  
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
"Did we?" James asked, obviously quite confused.  
  
"Yupp." I said. "Well, if my memory serves me correctly. We met at the club, came back here, had sex and then passed out." I said this like it happened all the time, which, in truth, it didn't. I usually wouldn't go this far after just meeting a guy, but this was different. For instance, I knew that he wasn't a mass murderer, and I knew that he wouldn't kill me or anything like that. Or at least I hoped anyway.  
  
He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Yes, I think that is how it happened."  
  
No fucking duh. What gave it away? The fact that your dick is still in me? God, he's an idiot. He blushed as I got off of him. I almost laughed at that. James Potter blush? Funny thought. Instead of getting it my clothes, I took his. I put on his boxers and slipped into his shirt.  
  
That's just what I do after sex. I take the guys clothes. It's just a habit. Maybe a very strange one but I don't really care. He got out of bed and put on a pair of his pj pants. We both went into the kitchen, not saying anything.  
  
"So... what do you think of my place?" He asked as he saw me looking around.  
  
"Not too bad." I replied. "Is blue your favorite color or something?" I asked.  
  
His whole apartment was blue. All different shades of blues lined the walls. I was also surprised to find a TV in his living room. I thought he was a pureblood. He was very messy, I noted, kind of like me. Everything looked as if it was just thrown around, which it probably was. The kitchen was also muggle, sporting a microwave.  
  
"Nah, the people who lived here last painted it and I'm just too lazy to change it. They also left a lot of the stuff I have, like pretty much everything that coasts more than a few bucks." James said thoughtfully.  
  
He cooked us breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and toast. He was actually a decent cook. I've had better but I've also had worse. The worse probably being my cooking. We talked like old friends all through breakfast, which is unusual for me. I would usually have left after I woke up and had a piss. But everything was unusual in this situation. After breakfast I got my clothes and put them in a plastic bag that I found on the floor.  
  
"Am I ever going to get my clothes back?" James asked as I came back into the living room.  
  
"You might." I teased.  
  
He gave me some floo powder and said, "I'll owl you sometime."  
  
"I'm sure you will." I said sarcastically.  
  
The last thing I heard was "Oh, I most definitely will." What that means I'm still not sure.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: That was 830 words long. If you want James opinion anytime in the story, tell me and I'll put it in. I planned on doing it every other chapter but I don't think I will unless someone wants me to. Luv yah. M. 


	3. chappie 3, james pov

james apartment # 4. queen street.  
  
Dear james, ~*~ Before Harry ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.  
  
Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn't the books, it's my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.  
  
A/n: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I wrote almost 10 pages(on paper) so it should be long at least. I know it takes me a long time to update so if you want me to email you when I update, just ask.  
  
DIFFEN-DOOFER: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Lol. Sorry I just had to do that. I would never stop even if takes me a while to update. (  
  
chicksrule: Thanks. This chapter is in James' POV.  
  
SugarMama: Thanks.  
  
SiNg SoNg24: Thank you.  
  
LuvAsInfinity: Thank you. This chapter is in James' POV. I know, I don't like it when they make Lily as a book worm and James as the bad guy. I don't think that if Lily was so innocent that she would fall for James, just my opinion though.  
  
miss-mags-ak: Thanks. Here it is!  
  
Oorjit: Thanks, I'll try.  
  
sweet-reminisce: Thanks, sorry it took so long. This chapter is in James' POV.  
  
S.B*R.L*J.P: Thanks. Yea, I hate Peter too! Did you know that you were the first person to review to this story, and the only one to stick with it, I think. I'm going to do 2 chapters in Lily's POV and 1 in James' POV because I have already started with Lily.  
  
Eric2: Thanks.  
  
~*~*~ chapter 2 review `*~*~  
  
The last thing I heard was "Oh, I most definitely will." What that means I'm still not sure.  
  
~&~&~ Chapter 3 ~~*~*  
  
Not many people think much of Lily Evans. I haven't heard any rumors about her. Truth be told I didn't even know that Lily Evans existed until last year when some stupid ex-boyfriend of hers hit her. I told him to fuck off and leave her alone. I was about to leave her when she started crying and I couldn't just leave her alone!  
  
"He was just a jerk off. You don't need him anymore." I said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I know... It's just....." She broke off sobbing.  
  
I sat down beside her on the floor where she had fallen.  
  
"It's just what?" I asked her.  
  
"I just thought..." She broke off again.  
  
God that was annoying. I wish that she would just spit it out!  
  
"You thought what?" I asked.  
  
"I thought that he was a nice guy. I thought that he wasn't like the others. But they are all the same. Every guy I date turns out to be a scumbag. When I start to like a guy someone should tell me that he's a dirt bag because they all turn out to be." Then she broke off crying.  
  
"Shhhhh... It'll be ok. Everything is going to be fine." I told her as I took her in my arms and slowly rocked her back and forth. Hey, it was something my mom use to do for me!  
  
"All I want is one decent guy! Just one!" She broke off again, burying her face in my shirt, which, by the way, was soaked.  
  
I had the feeling she wanted to say more but couldn't. I rubbed her back and whispered. "You'll find him someday."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I won't! Because if that were the case I would have already found him! I have been with Death Eaters, guys who cheated on me, guys who beat me, gay guys, and just plain jerks! I will never find a decent guy!"  
  
"You'll just have to wait!" I said.  
  
"What?" She looked up at me with those sparkling green eyes, shimmering with tears.  
  
"You'll have to wait, because even though you go out with jerks now someday you will find one special guy. He will be worth going out with all those other losers." I had said this speech to quite a few girl before. It always works. It gives them new hope and I'm glad.  
  
"Really?" she asked as if that could never happen.  
  
"Really, really." I said and then I smiled, She smiled back at me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"No problem." I answered.  
  
We sat there for a long time before she got up, dusted herself off and smiled. "I'm Lily Evans by the way." And then she left.  
  
That was about a week before graduation and she was only a third year. So when I saw her in the club, looking as damn fine as she was, I just had to had to go over to her. She is 15 and I'm now 19. I don't know quite what possessed me to kiss her that night. Many people would blame it on the alcohol but it wasn't that.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, I'm sure that had a lot to do with it. I can't deny that but there was something. Something in my mind that said that I could be that guy. The guy I told her about. Now I think it sounds really stupid but then, with a lot of alcohol, it was the best idea in the world.  
  
I remember that night like it was yesterday. She was the sexiest girl I have ever seen, and trust me, I've seen some beauties. That long red hair, those green eyes filled with lust... And her boobs, I swear they were DD's. She was a little overweight but everything else made up for that. One of the best parts of a woman, I think, is legs, and boy she have incredible long sexy legs... It makes me tingle just thinking about it. I was just about to owl her about a month later but she owled me first.  
  
Dear James:  
  
How are you? This is Lily Evans by the way. (I smirked at that part) Schools going great and I am damn glad that we don't have OWLs this year. How is Quidditch going? Good, I hope. This letter is to ask you something very important. Do you regret what we did? After all I am 15 and your 19(I think). That's four years differences. I really need to know so owl me back soon.  
Love,  
Lily. Xoxo.  
  
That owl took me by surprise. Did I regret it? That was a very tough question. She is right, I do have four years on her. But four year isn't that much is it? Hmmm.. Tough choices. It was a great night. Probably the best sex I have ever had. I needed advice. So, of course I had to ask Padfoot. Maybe not the best idea.  
  
"Hey Padfoot. I have a bit of a predicament and need your advice." I said the next day after I had gotten that letter. I'm not sure if he knew what predicament meant but I knew he would help any way he could. That was Sirius for you.  
  
"Hey Prongs buddy, what's up?" Asked Sirius.  
  
I have not introduced Sirius yet, have I? Oh shit, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I have a bad memory. Sorry. I am James Potter. I have messy jet black hair and blue eyes that can melt a girls heart. I am well built, thanks to Quidditch and am about 6'4.  
  
Sirius Black is my best mate. He has jet black hair too except his is actually tamed. He has chocolate brown eyes and is tanned 24/7. He is on the same Quidditch team as me and is 6'2.  
  
Remus Lupin is also a very good friend of mine. He has light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He's 6'1, I think. He's also a werewolf. Sirius, Peter( a friend who went to school with us, I haven't seen him in a long time) and I became animus to help him transform.  
  
Anyway back to our convo:  
  
"Well I met this girl at a club. The finest little thing I've seen in awhile. Anyway we went back to my place and you should know the rest." I grinned at him and he grinned back. "That's not the problem. The problem is that she's 15 and in Hogwarts. She owled me and asked me if I regretted it..." I trailed off.  
  
"Well, did you?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know."  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" He asked and I nodded. "Then there you go! It's only four years and if what you say is true, it shouldn't matter."  
  
"Wow, thanks mate. I never saw it like that." I smiled.  
  
"No problem. That's what I'm here for." He joked.  
  
So I owled her and told her that. She owled me back and said she needed to see me. Now I know I'm getting something, just what that something is I'm not sure.  
  
A/n: This is at least 5 computer pages. Anyway. If anyone is intrested in being my beta reader for this fanfic, please let me know~! Thanks. 


	4. chapter 4, lily's pov

Before Harry  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.  
  
Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn't the books, it's my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.  
  
A/n: I know it took me along time and I am really sorry. I don't have any excuses. I know that it takes me a long time to update and I also have other fanfics I have to update too so if you want me to email you please let me know. I dedicate this cahpter to my new beta readers, Emily, S.BR.LJ.P, Sasha and Laura Johnson. Thank you guys so much! I love you guys! Lol..  
  
ZzSheilahzZ: Thank you, I most definitely will.  
  
Sirius-gal-4-eva: Thanks.  
  
DIFFEN-DOOFER: Thank you so much! The best ever? Your making me blush.  
  
Red Machine : I may do that later but not right now. I am thinking about writing this as Lily is taking care of the kid and then she goes back to Hogwarts in a sequel. What do you think?  
  
Allie : thanks.  
  
sweet-reminisce: This is just about the same length, I'll try to make it longer. You'll just have to read and find out.  
  
You Annoy Me: Thanks, I will.  
  
Chapter 3 review   
  
Now I know I'm getting something, just what that something is I'm not sure.  
  
Chater 4   
  
I stare at the latter in my hand. I read it about 5 times. It's from James. He wrote me back saying to meet him at his place July 1st. A few days after school ends. It's the last day of school today and I am already dreading going home. Going home means I have to tell everyone.  
  
Your probably wondering what I'm going on about, aren't you? I'm pregnant. Yes, Lily Evans is pregnant. Stupid one night stand. Why did I have to go and have a one night stand with James Potter? Stupid, stupid me. Now look at what I got myself into! God, I would like to die on the spot right now.  
  
Great now I get to tell my parents that there second born, there little angel got knocked by someone four years older than me. And that I haven't talked to him(excluding by owl of course) since. This should be really dun, shouldn't it? Yuppie. Then I get to tell all my friends. Just so they get to laugh in my face. Oh joy, oh bliss. And then finally I get to tell James. Which will probably be the most fun. Do I detect any sarcasm in any of those statements? Sure, why not?  
  
I already told Demetre' because he goes to Hogwarts too. He's a year younger than me though. Evan is a graduate from a muggle high school. Leo and Lexiss have to go to a special school because of their "problems" They are both my age. It's a strange little group we have, isn't it? Yuppie, but we love it and always will.  
  
I think of all the good times that we have as I pack my trunk to go home. We're leaving in a few hours so I should start now. I always leave packing until the last minute. I leave a lot of things to the last minute and packing is just one of those things.  
  
I sat with Demetre', his friends(Jared and Devin) and my three friends. Savannah from Ravenclaw, she's in my year and has pretty pin-straight light brown hair and brown eyes. Lakia, who's in my year, in Slythren and has with long blonde hair and green eyes. And Lavander who had curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
I sat on the floor between Demtre's knees because it was a six seat compartment and there were seven of us. The reason why none of my girl friends are in Gryfindorr is because all other Gryfindorr girls are snobs. Well I shouldn't say that Gryfindorr fourth year girls are snobs. I have never liked any of the Gryfindorr girls in my year. They only think of make- up and boys. Well that's probably not true but that's how I see it. You probably think I'm a hypocrite but that's not true. I actually tried bring nice to them in first year but they blew me off and called me "carrot-top". I got them back though. I turned their heads into carrots. They never spoke to me again. Great communication I say.  
  
Demetre' and Lavender decided that they would play wizard chess. Now that's all fine and good but they decided to use my head as a table and set the chess board on it. Needless to say it was a disaster. Of course I couldn't stay still and the board kept on falling off my head. The pieces were welling all sorts of swear word and some I didn't even know! It was actually pretty funny, except for the fact that the pieceskept on falling in my lap and it hurt but anyway.  
  
"10 MINUTES UNTIL BOARDING TIME." A voice boomed out.  
  
"O.K. You guys get out." Lakia said motioning the boys out.  
  
"Why do we always have to leave?" Devin asked.  
  
He was a year younger than me and in Gryfindorr. He had short black hair and brown eyes, He also had cute little glasses. He was cute in a sort of nerdy way.  
  
"Because the line up in the girls bathroom is way too long. So get out." Savannah said. She had a wicked temper so they obeyed.  
  
"Bye boys. See you in a few minutes." I laughed at them.  
  
They all grumbled and walked out. I changed into a red strapless dress thing that went mid-thigh. But I had a pair of light blue jeans underneath. I'm too damn lazy to tell you about everyone else so I won't. True to their(whoever they were) word in 10 minutes we were there. Oh great. I made a silent decision that I was going to tell my friends first. Then after that I was going to tell my parents and then James. James I was dreading the most. That's why I left it until the last moment. Just like every thing else.  
  
So in a few minutes I was hugging everyone goodbye(including Demetre' who I was going to see in a few hours but who cares?). I met my parents(Leatrix and Blake Evans) and we had a long and boring car ride home. We talked very little like we usually do. We're not a very close family. Maybe because we don't see each other very much but still.  
  
As soon as I got home I unpacked ad called everyone out to supper. I had to tell them tonight. Especially before Demetre' blabs it out. So we all meet up at Evan's new place. Him and one of his Lacrosse friends got it. It wasn't too great but it was still his. Pretty cool if you ask me. It had 2 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a living room. Not very big, as it was only one floor but I still like it. We ordered a pizza and ate in the living room off of plastic plates.  
  
"O.K. So did you call us here for a certain reason or are you just really happy to see us?" Asked Lexiss, who was sitting by me on the floor against the couch(why do I always get the floor anyway?)  
  
"A little bit of both. I have some really big news." Demetre' smiled encourage at me. "I'm pregnant."  
  
I swear you could have heard a pin drop it was so silent. Everyone(excluding Demetre') was staring at me, mouths open.  
  
"Your not serious, are you?" Evan asked, still shocked.  
  
"Yea, I'm dead serious." I said.  
  
"Really?" Lexiss asked.  
  
"Really, really." I replied.  
  
She squealed and hugged me tightly. All my boys hugged me too. It was a big bear hug. Boy, do I ever love my friends.  
  
"Wait, who's the guy?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when I tell him o.k?" I asked.  
  
"Alright. But then can we pound him?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on what he says when I tell him." I reply.  
  
"O.K. Good." Says Leo.  
  
God do I wish everyone took it that well. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... you know the drill.

Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn't the books, it's my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.

A/n: Uh oh... I have updated in a long time. But I do have good news. On paper this was 10 pages long. I have a plan for every chapter for a while(or at least the next one). Remember this is in Lily's POV! Now for the thanks....

LillyEvans13: Thanks!

Laura Johnson: Thanks. I would love it if you would be my beta, or one of them. I have lots but you can never have to many peoples input right? Lol.

Voldie on Varsity Track: Thank you, I think I'm blushing now lol.

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Thanks, I know I'm good lol. Yea I hate stupid people to. They should be shot lol,j/j.

Hi: Thanks.

Loraliant Angelisa Snape: Thank you. Yes, I have a few beta readers but I love for you to be mine also. You can never get too many betas, right?

You Annoy Me: Thanks. Oh yes the evil demon pixies sound very nice. We should have tea some time lol.

sweetreminisce: You will just have to find out. I'll give you a hint, James gets mad at Lily for something but it might not be about the baby... or maybe it is...lol. You'll just have 2 see..

DIFFEN-DOOFER: Thanks!

S.BR.LJ.P: Don't worry about it, I say that I love everyone.. don't take it too personal lol. Yea but she will live.. I have figured out what she's going to do I think, but its not final yet so...

chapter 4 preview

God do I wish everyone took it that well.

Chapter 5.

O.K. So it was really easy telling my friends. But they are awesome so I really didn't think it would be that much of a problem. Now telling my parents, that's a different story entirely. It's not that I don't love my parents. Or o.k. it is. See my parents never really loved me. Sure they like me sometimes but they just think of me and my sister as another thing to take care of.

See my parents never loved each other. They have never and will never. That's probably why they have so many flings on the side. They get along great and they have sex. They do everything a married couple should do(besides the cheating thing). But they do it without love. Weird, I think they'd get a divorce but their too lazy and it coasts too much. Just my opinion.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the toilet flushed. Evan walked out of the bathroom and walked over to me when he realized that I was up. Evan asked me and Demetre' over because he hasn't seen us for so long. Demetre' was laying on the other side of the couch, his feet beside my head. He sat on the floor beside me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm o.k. but I'm a little lost." I said sighing.

"Yea, well, you have every right to be. Hell, you have the right to br damn well crazy. You're having a baby, Lily. A baby."

Until that moment it had never even sunk in. Like I knew but I didn't really know, you know what I mean? I then started crying for practically no reason what so ever.

Evan helped me up and hugged me as I sobbed into his chest. The weird thing is I never cry. And when I do I never cry in front of people. Except once at Hogwarts, but I had a reason. Anyway eventually I stopped crying and just hugged Evan as he said it would be o.k. over and over again. It felt good to hug someone and have them tell you its going to be o.k. All of a sudden my stomach started growling.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled into Evans chest.

"I know, I heard." He laughed.

"Do you have any pickles, cheese and peanut butter?"

"Yea I think, why?"

"'Cause I have a craving." I said almost shyly.

He smiled down at me and ushered me into the kitchen. He sat me down on a stool at the table and opened the fridge. He got out a jar of pickles (dill), a block of cheese (marble) and a jar of peanut butter. He set each item in front of me as well as a knife, fork and a spoon. It didn't take me long to dig in.

After successfully eating a full jar of pickles, half a jar of peanut butter, and a block of cheese I was ready for bed. I was completely drained. Although it was 2:27 in the morning, but still. . I always stay up late. Usually later than that. However, the couch that Demetre' had taken over didn't look all that appealing.

Evan noticed the look and smiled. "Do you want to come sleep wit me in my bed?" He asked as a parent would as a child.

Kind of ironic how I worded it, eh? Yea well I think so. So anyway I followed Evan(after a glass of water and a pee) into the bedroom. Apparently Evan really liked the color red. He had a double bed in the middle of the room and the whole bed was red. It was all a silky lined texture. He had a nice window beside his bed wit red curtains. He had hard wood flooring too! He also had two white dressers (one had a mirror on it), a white computer table(with a laptop) and a white bed stand.

Anyway, the first thing I did was jump onto the bed and sigh. It was satin. Real satin? Who gives a shit? It felt so good, that's all I care about. I sank into it and almost fell asleep right there but Evan's voice snapped me out of it.

"Are you going to make room for me on there, or not?" he asked, slightly amused.

It was then I realized that I was taking up the whole bed(I was laying in the middle). "Maybe." I challenged but I moved over anyway.

"Thank you for making room for me on my bed." He said, sarcastically.

"No problem. Anytime." I answered cheekily.

And with that we cuddled up and went to sleep. Now don't jump to conclusions, there is nothing going on between us. I cuddle with all my friends. I just love to cuddle. I have no clue why, I just do. It doesn't matter who it is (with my friends I mean) it's just a habit to cuddle with them.

The next morning I did not wake up to the sun shining in the window. Or the birds chirping in the window. Hell Evan feeling me up didn't even do it. A shallow pit in my stomach did it, and food creeping up in my throat. I hastily woke up and ran to the bathroom. It last very long and thank god for that, it was hell. Do you know what the sick demented part is? Right after I got done, I was hungry again! So I swiped a toothbrush (hopefully Evans) and brushed my teeth. Then I woke up Evan and demanded food. Didn't go over quite as well as I had hoped but he still did it!

"So, what do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"Bacon and eggs." I replied simply.

"Alright, I suppose I can do that." He said and added, "Wake Demetre' and Nathan and ask them if they want some."

Oh damn this should be fun. Nathan is Evan's roommate if you haven't figured that out yet. I don't know very much about the guy seeing as I don't know him but damn is he fun to tease.

I sneaked quietly into Nathan room and then started screaming

"IF YOU LIKE PINA CLODADAS AND GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN!" While jumping on his bed.

"What the fuck?!" Exclaimed Nathan.

"It's time to get up, breakfast is cooking." I replied sweetly.

"Oh joy, oh bliss." He said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd like that." I said and smirked at him.

He smiled back and his blue eyes twinkled. His dark brown hair was a mess, unlike his usual "perfect" hairstyle. I swear to god that guy is more famine than I am. I have a sneaking suspicion he is gay but what do I know? Breakfast was great and all too soon it was time for me to go home. I made up my mind. I was going to tell my parents today. Just so I could get it out of the way. So as soon as I got home I went straight to the living room, I found my parents sitting there watching t.v. on the couch.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." I said boldly.

"What is it?" Asked Dad, not looking up.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Asked my mom. Oh so now they pay attention to me.

"I'm pregnant." I said simply.

"Is this some sort of practical joke? Because it isn't funny, Lillian Evans." My mom said in a stern voice.

They said the same thing when I told them I was a witch. Ah, happier time....anyway.

"No this is no joke. I am really pregnant." I said.

"Well in that case, get out." Said my mom.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Get out."

"Now Leda...Lily doesn't have to leave right away. I agree that we can't have her living here. What would the neighbors think? But she can't leave right now. You heard her, she's pregnant." Dad said to me, then he turned to me.

"When you find a place to stay, you will leave. We'll pay for whatever you need but we can't have you living here. So pack up your stuff and when you find a place to live, you will leave."

Well that went......well. The only thing I can think of is how great it's going to be to tell James. Please note sarcasm.

A/n: Wow that seemed like a long chapter lol. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review!


	6. chapter 6 not beta version

Before Harry 

Disclaimer: Meh, you know I don't own Harry Potter and if you don't then your stupid. Lol

Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn't the books, it's my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.

A/n: Omg! I'm so sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! This is one of the longest chapters anyway. MY beta, Laura Johnson(thanks!) is taking a little while to get it back to me so I'll put my version up but it may have mistakes! Then when she gives me the betted version I can put that up instead. Not that it will make much difference but I don't want you guys to wait any longer!

Snuffles95141: Yea I know! I'm so sorry. I don't really have any excuses other than I'm lazy but I will try to update more.

Shatterglassyay: Well thanks for your review. It was very original. I don't think that even counts as a flame. What's wrong with my story anyway? Is it the plot? Or the writing? Or the characters? Or are you one of those people who think Lily is a saint? I don't I'll get a response to this thought because you probably wont read it but that's ok.

marauderyears: Thank you.

ForPetesSake: Thanks. Your fic is awesome, and since I'm finally updating mine, you should too! Lol.

ZzSheilahzZ: Thanks.

Brilover: Thanks. That line came from a personal experience. My friend was sleeping over and it was like 12 and she still wasn't up so I blared that song up and screamed that at her and jumped on her. She wasn't very happy about that. Lol.

Laura Johnson: Thanks for being my beta:D Sorry it's like 6 months now. I feel really bad. Sorry!

DIFFEN-DOOFER: Of course I can use Nathan again. He'll be in the next chapter I think. Thanks.

Chapter 5 review:

Well that went...well. The only thing I can think of is how great it's going to be to tell James. Please note sarcasm.

Chapter 6

July first came by slowly. I had wrote Lily saying that I would meet her at some restaurant for lunch. I cant remember the name. For some unknown reason I was nervous. I was never nervous about a date before in my life, ever. Except for that time when I was 10 and I played doctor. Anyway. I wonder what Lily wanted to tell me. Maybe it was that she never wanted to see me again. But then why wouldn't she just say that in the letter? Weird. Well I'll find out soon anyway.

I decided to play it cool and dress casual. Although I didn't feel cool. I still felt nervous even as I sat in the restaurant. I was wearing a pair of faded dark jeans and a gray shirt with black sleeves. There was still 10 minutes until Lily and I were suppose to meet. I was still really nervous. It seemed to get worse rather than better. What if she didn't show up? What if she thought it was the worst night of her life? What if she just wanted to yell at me for taking advantage of her?

'Snap out of it James." I scowled to myself.

A waiter came up and I ordered a drink(a Pepsi) and took two menus for lily and I. Five minutes later Lily came. Man, did she look good. She had her hair half up in two pigtails on the side of her. She as wearing a black tank with diamonds on the top and bottom of it and dark blue jeans with an electric blue strip on the bottom of them. I don't really want to say this but I think Lily is getting fatter. Please don't shoot me, it true! She still looked good though and she had a certain glow about her to. Strange.

'Damn.' I thought. 'If it ends horrible it wont matter because she looks so good right now, it's all worth it.'

She spotted me, smiled and waved. I waved back. At least she wasn't mad. She sat down and I swear to god that I stopped breathing. There was definitely something different about her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Not to bad. So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, praying it wasn't about how I didn't owl her. I was going to, I swear I was I was but I just got really busy.

Lily looked nervous and a little sad. She opened her mouth and then closed it. I was curious as to why she looked so nervous. She opened her mouth to speak again just as the waiter asked what we wanted to drink. Lily ordered a chocolate milkshake just as I had and looked at the menu. I sighed inwardly, knowing that she wasn't going to tell me until after we ordered. So I picked up the other menu and looked through it. I decided on stake with mash potatoes and veggies. Lily ordered baby back ribs with fries.

"So, are you going to tell me yet, or do you want to wait a little bit longer?" I asked.

I know I sounded impatient but damn it, I was! It was killing me not knowing what she wanted to tell me. She probably knew this too, because she smiled at my tone. She has a pretty smile. Anyway completely off topic.

"Well I think that is a topic for after eat. That way if you don't take it that well I still get a meal out of it." She grinned cheekily.

She was good. The mind of a marauder. Wait until I tell the guys. Wow, she is a goddess, inside the bedroom and out. ;)

"So if your not going to tell me what were here for, let's talk about something else. How is school going?" I asked.

"Meh." She answered. What does meh mean? "It's not too bad I suppose."

"Your in your fourth year, right?" I asked.

"Well fifth year now." She corrected me.

"OWL's are going to be a pain the ass next year for you." I smiled.

She looked uncomfortable for a second before agreeing. Now I really want to know what it was. She smiled at me like she knew what I was thinking. I bet she does too. We talked about different things while we waited. The time seemed to drag on and on. Finally the food came. She ate like there was no tomorrow. It was kindly creepy actually. Anyway after we were done eating I looked at her expectably.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I came here to tell you. I suppose I've made you wait long enough." She smiled at this. "I don't know an other way to say this." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Wow. Whatever I was expecting it wasn't this. I met her eyes, hoping she was joking, she wasn't. I felt the blood leave my face.

"Is it mine?" I asked. I wanted to make sure.

"Yea, I'm almost positive it is because around the time it was conceived you were the only person I had sex with. I'm going to get a blood test done some tests just to make sure." She said.

"I'll go with you," I automatically said. "And if it is mine, not to doubt your word or anything but I want to make sure. Anyway if it is mine I will help raise it, pay for what it needs and anything you need." I said.

"Really?" Lily seemed to be dumbfounded.

"Yea, well why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I expected the worst." She said shyly.

I didn't get a chance to respond because the bill came. I paid for it and we left.

"Someone else didn't take the news very well, I take it." I guessed.

"My parents." She admitted. "They kind of kicked me out." She said, bowing her head.

I was shocked. No wonder this girl didn't want to tell me.

"So, where are you living now?" I asked.

"My friends, he has an apartment with some one else but they said I could live there anyway." She told me.

"He?" I asked, jealousy getting the best of me.

"Yep." She said. "Evan is my friend and Nate is his roommate."

"So, let me get this straight, you're living with two guys now?" I asked. I have a little bit of a jealousy issue so this wasn't the greatest news to hear. The girl I got pregnant is living with two guys. Not good.

"Yea, I mean, where else am I going to go? Plus Evan is one of my best friends. I trust him with all my heart." Lily said.

Well that was good but I still didn't want living there. She should live with me. Wait, that's a great idea! I amaze myself sometimes.

"Come live with me." I said simply.

She looked at me spectaclly. "Live with you? One I know almost nothing about you. You could be a criminal for all I know. Two. What if the baby isn't yours? Slim chance because I don't remember sleeping with anyone else then but I did party a lot." She sighed suddenly. "It's a habit I will have to stop."

"Okay, your right. Well you can check my record, I'm not a criminal. You can even give a key to your friends so they can checkup on you anytime. If the baby isn't mine then you can keep living with your friend. If it is, come live with me. Please, I'd like to a very large part of the baby's life. Besides then when you go back to school." I knew I had one her over with that.

"Okay. I'll call the doctor and get an appointment. Then I'll let you know when it is so you want to. If its yours, I'll come to live with you." She agreed.

"That sounds good to me. Now how are you getting home?" I asked.

"I'm going to walk." She replied. "It's only a few blocks from here."

"I'll walk you there." I offered.

She shrugged. "You can if you want to."

As we walked, we talked as well. I was beginning to know who Lily Evans really was and I was liking it. Right now it doesn't seem real. That I'm going to be a rather in a few months time. I'm sure I'll wake up at like 5 in the morning scared shitless but now I'm ok with it, I think."

"This is the place." She said shaking me out of my thoughts.

It didn't look like such a bad place. The outside was white and it was three stories. Probably three apartments too. Because it didn't look all that big.

"Thanks for understanding." She said softly and kissed my cheek and left.

I stood there smiling after her before I appariting home. I felt giddy from the kiss. Its weird because its not like I never kissed her or anything but it just felt different. Maybe it was because neither of us were drunk. I have a funny feeling that the baby is mine and that it's going to be an interesting road to parenthood, especially with Lily Evans with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Harry.Disclaimer: Meh, you know I don't own Harry Potter and if you don't then your stupid. Lol. But I did make up the word anycrap.. well me and my friend did but still..

Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn't the books, it's my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.

A/n: Whoops. I really didn't mean it to take that long. I'm so sorry. I meant to update before I went away but I couldn't then I needed to get it betaed and stuff. Speaking of which this chapter is dedicated to my beta, BroadwayHoney. Thank you so much!

miss-jayme- Sorrry! I know what you mean, I hate when other people do it but its so hard to update fast! I can never get it done fast enough lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

Anmarie- Thanks I tried to update fast but it didn't seem to work, did it? Lol

Ihateharryandhermioneshippers- Thanks.

Kennie- Thanks so much. I'm glad that I gave you a good l/j impression.

onlyme- Thanks.

RaChY- Thank you so much. I really liked your review. In all truth I didn't think much about everything that seems so planned out I just tried to make it less confusing and bring the characters from the beginning out more. I usually don't like having a bunch of characters not in a story but mentioned briefly so I'm still trying to work it out better. I hope you keep reading so I can keep hearing your opinion! Thanks again!

BroadwayHoney- Thanks so much for being my beta, I think it really helped my writing!

Snuffles95141- Sorry I hope it was too long of a wait! Thanks.

EVILCanadianFish- Well that would be the question but you may never know.. Muah ha ha.. That was my evil laugh. Anyway I love the name and thanks for the review!

marauderyears- Wouldn't you like to know what James is thinking? But ha you have to wait 2 more chapter! Aren't I evil? Anyway thanks for the review!

Chapter 6 review:

I have a funny feeling that the baby is mine and that it's going to be an interesting road to parenthood, especially with Lily Evans with me.

Chapter 7:

Sigh He was so sweet, and cute, and didn't even look at my boobs all night. I think he would make a great father. Sorry, I sounded a little lovesick there, but it's all true. Anyway, I might have lied to James just a little bit. You see, I had no intention what-so-ever of making an appointment with the doctor for the baby. With everything going on, well, I just sort of forgot. I made a mental note to call as soon as I got upstairs.

My plans were completely ruined when I opened the door. The scent of alcohol, cigarettes, and various illegal drugs met my nose. And I couldn't use any of it! Plus they were having a party and I can't go all out like I usually do, damnit, being pregnant sucks ass. To top it all off I had to pee really badly. I was going to go in the restaurant but there really wasn't any time for a pee break..

"Hey Lily, want some?" Demetre' asked, holding out a joint to me.

"Don't I ever." I mumbled but I don't think anyone heard it.

"Don't you dare" Nate yelled. "And Demetre, get away from her with that thing! Don't you realize that anything can go wrong with a pregnancy? Especially when she's only 15! She doesn't need any of that in her system!"

Oh my God. He didn't just say that in front of everyone! I know that he was just trying to look out for me but couldn't he have done that without telling everyone I was pregnant? Oh great, here he comes now.

"So Lily, how was lunch?" He asked.

"Good, except I really have to pee." I told him with a smile.

Evan had apparently heard that because he turned around and yelled, "Hey guys!" Everyone turned and looked at him. "Make a path, Lily has to pee!"

Everyone laughed but they did make a path so I could go to the bathroom. My friends maybe be loud and embarrassing but they did get that job done.

Why were we having a party at 2:30 in the afternoon? The hell if I know. We just party whenever we feel like it. Unless of course when your frigging pregnant, then you can't party at all! I can't even have enough coffee to make me feel better.

Anyway, I managed to get to the bathroom and finally pee. I decided then to get the phone and take a nice, long, hot bath with lots of bubbles. So I went out to start my search. Finding the phone with around 50 drunk people in a room is like finding a needle in a haystack. I managed to get it in 15 minutes, which is good, even for me. On the way back I grabbed Leo because he looked the least drunk.

"Hey Lily, where are we going?" Leo asked.

"The bathroom." I said simply, pushing my way through the crowd again. I grabbed the phone book on the table.

"Ummm, Lily, your beautiful and I love you but I don't love you like that. I'm not sure if you've noticed over the years but I'm kind of gay." Leo said uncomfortably.

I laughed "Kind of gay? More like completely gay."

"Then why are we going to the bathroom together?"

"Because I need to talk to someone relevantly sober. I had lunch with James today." I said the last part quietly.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Leo asked, putting his arm around me.

"ell wait a minute while I run the bath and get in it, ok?"

"Ok just come get me when you're done." Leo agreed.

"Leo, sweetie. That wouldn't be a smart thing to do. I'll yell at you instead, okay?"

About ten minutes later while I was sitting in a warm bath full of bubbles and Leo sat on the toilet seat, I explained my discussion with James at the restaurant.

"So, he asked you to move in with him?" Leo recapped.

"Mmmhmm, and he was just so sweet about it I couldn't say no." I sighed.

"Well of course you'd say yes! Which brings me to my next topic. When are you going to meet your sweet, yummy Quidditch player again?" (In my defense I never used the term "yummy" to describe James, I don't know where he got that from.)

"Well I don't know. That would be up to him really. But he'll most likely pick me up to go to the appointment that I have to make." I said.

"Appointment? But I thought you said he was the only person you slept with during that time." Leo said.

"He was but I want to be positive. Besides I think now is about the time for a check up anyway." I said. "Now will you look up a doctors number please?"

"What doctor?" Leo asked, flipping through the phone book.

"I don't know, a good one?" I said.

Leo laughed at me. Why do all my friends laugh at me? I'd like to see them pregnant. Well for most of them that's not possible but still. I think Leo sensed my glare because he stopped laughing immediately.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Look, this looks like a good one."

The ad said:

Are you pregnant but don't know by whom?  
Want to find a good doctor?  
Need someone to explain this to you?  
Call the Baby Hotline for an appointment today at  
555-2652.

That seemed perfect so I called the number and made an appointment for Monday. She explained to me that she was an obstetrician/gynecologist. I was totally clueless until she explained that meant she was a female doctor who treated pregnant women. She could have said that before she used big words that I couldn't understand.

"What about Lamaze class?" Leo asked.

"La- what?" I asked.

"Lamaze class is where pregnant woman go to practice for when the baby comes." Leo explained.

"Practice? How the hell do you practice having a baby?" I'm so confused.

Leo laughed at me again. "It's where you practice breathing, and how to sit and things like that." He explained again.

"Why the hell do I have to practice breathing? I highly doubt I'll be thinking about breathing when I'm having a baby!" I said.

"Well I'd advise you to do it because it apparently helps a lot." Leo said.

"Yea, but how much does it coast?" I asked. I have no money at all and Leo knows it.

"I have no clue. You might want to find out for yourself because it'll probably be pretty good to know. I don't think you need to worry about for a while yet though."

"Oh well, then I won't worry about it. I'd just like to get through this appointment with James. Speaking of which, you guys aren't going to pound him, are you?" I asked worriedly, "After all, he was so nice to me and everything."

"No, probably not. But we'll see when we meet him." Leo said.

Well that was comforting. Leo is usually the most logical. So the other guys may pound him just out of principle. Oh crap, that means I have to tell them that James is the father. That will go over well. I can just see it now. He's how old! Meh, I'll tell them tomorrow when they are sober. I'll tell them after they have hangover potion too because I know they'd get violet then.

Hopefully they like him, for his sake. My friends are very protective of me. It's probably because of all the scumbags I've dated before. I remember the first time a guy hit me. It was conveniently by the first boyfriend I ever had. His name was Tom. From the first time the boys met him, they didn't like him. They usually have good judgement.

We had been going out for a month when he hit me. The boys saw the bruise the next day and although I tried to lie about it, they knew. They could always tell when I'm lying. I'm not sure why, but I just can't lie to them, or Lexine for that matter. When I say the boys I usually include her, too. She's actually the worst of them. The boys usually have to hold her back from killing them, and I'm not joking about that. I can lie to anyone else, just not them.

Anyway when Tom hit me the boys apparently went to visit him. They had him in the hospital for a week. Well, it wasn't really a week. He only had a broken noise, a busted lip, and a bruise rib, bruised, not broken. Hell, both his eyes turned black. I was surprised he could still see. He never touched me again. In fact he never spoke to me again. I saw him in the grocery store once and I swear he ran the other way. I personally don't blame him.

"Shouldn't you call what's-his-face and tell him about the appointment?" Leo asked.

"His name is James and I don't even know if he has a phone. I have to owl him. I'll do it later." I replied.

"Lily." Leo said in a warning tine.

"What?" I said innocently.

"You have to tell him! You can't conveniently forget to tell him so if he's not the father you don't have to deal with him." Leo said.

How did he know what I was thinking? I mean, I'd never do that coughcough

"I'll owl him as soon as I get out of the bathroom." I said. He looked at me disbelieving. "I swear to God I will."

"Well you better. He has to know. I'll make sure you do." He said.

A banging at the door made Leo turn around as I made a face at him while he wasn't looking because I am so mature.

"Lily, get out of there! I have to pee like a racehorse!" Nate yells.

Or at least I think its Nate. Anyone else would pee out the window.

Damn I wish I was joking about that.

"Ok, ok. Hold your horses. I'll be out in a second." I said.

"Well I'll leave it to you now." Leo said and left.

I got up and got dressed. Then I looked into the full length mirror and started to cry. I look so fat! How could James ever want me? I mean I'm only three and a half month pregnant so I know its not because of the baby. I'm just naturally fat. Then as time goes on I'm going to get fatter, and fatter, and fatter. James is not going to stay with me, I know he's not. I mean, why would he?

"Lily, are you alright?" Someone called, probably Leo.

I ignored him and sat on the toilet and cried. I don't even know why I'm crying anymore but I am. Leo opened the door and I covered my face with my hands. I don't want him to see me. I don't know why, I'm sure he's seen me cry before, but this time it was different. Why? My inner voice asked, They're just tears! It just is, alright? Don't argue with a pregnant woman. That thought made me cry harder.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

By this time Nate had come inside and was also kneeling beside me.

"I'm so fat!" I whaled.

"Your not fat, Lily, but your going to be in a few months so brace yourself for that." Nate said smiling.

How could he laugh at me right now? He's gay. Well actually he might be but I mean stupid.

"Yes, but I don't want to be. Why would James ever want me anyway? I look hideous." I cried.

"Now, look at me Lily." Leo started. "You're not hideous, your beautiful and pregnant. James won't care what you look like because you're pregnant, Lily. You're having his baby! Nothing could please him more. Don't worry about it!" Leo said, hugging me.

I put me head on his shoulder. "Really?"

"Yes, now let's leave so Nate can pee." Leo said.

"Sorry Nate." I said. "You can pee now."

Then as I was walking out of the bathroom I see both of them checking each other out. When we get further a way from the bathroom I decide to tease Leo about it.

"Ooohhh, what was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Leo said blushing.

"Does someone have a little crush?" I tease.

Wow, I have weird mood swings. First I'm crying and then I'm teasing Leo. Being pregnant sucks. With all these damned hormones I'm surprised people can put up with me!

"No." Leo said, blushing. "Besides who would love a werewolf?" Leo asked bitterly.

"I would." I say quietly. "And you know Nate won't care so shut up and ask him out."

"I'll think about it." He says.

I threw his own look back in his face.

A/n: Page 69! Lol I have written 69 loose leaf pages in this story now. Yay. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

Before Harry.

Disclaimer: If your really that worried look for it somewhere, I know it's in here somewhere, good luck looking for it though!

Summary: In the books it never says Lily has another child. One before Harry. Well this isn't the books, it's my world. Learn how a teen struggles through childbirth, school and work. Raising a kid is hard work and Lily is about to find that out the hard way.

A/N: OK. You have my permission to shoot me! I'm so sorry! I actually had this chapter written in February, but then I sent it to my beta reader. Then I had my computer reformatted, and I deleted this because I sent it to my bet-reader. However I haven't heard from my beta-reader since. It's like they dropped off the face of the earth, lol. Anyway I had to write it all over again and that's why it has taken me this long! I'm so sorry. After I get this chapter done and it takes me a while to update email me and get my ass moving for the next one, ok? My email is Wasn't Me I Swear- Thanks and sorry it took so long.

Ana- A musical group called Miranda? I feel famous lol.

james4lily- Thanks and sorry!

Demi Potter- Thanks.

Cascading Iris- Thanks, and sorry it wasn't sooner!

Snuffles95141- Thanks, and I'm sorry it wasn't any faster!

1 in hall of freaks- Thanks!

Hollaback Girl- Thanks, and you never know(about Leo and Nate).

Tomar-babe-93- Thanks, and sorry. The loose leaf pages are just one sided.

Chapter 7 preview: "Besides who would love a werewolf?" Leo asked bitterly.

"I would." I say quietly. "And you know Nate won't care so shut up and ask him out."

"I'll think about it." He says.

I threw his own look back in his face.

Chapter 8

I did owl James. I can not believe that Leo did not even have to pester me to do it either. I think the reason I wanted to owl him is because I really want him to be there. I pretty much know he is the father and that calms me because I'm pretty sure he will make a good dad. He seems like a good guy anyway. Man, I'm tired. I think I'm going to kick everyone else out of Nate or Evan's room and go to sleep. I know what your thinking. How can anyone sleep when there is a party going on? Well that is another talent of mine. If I'm really tired I can go to sleep, no matter what is going on around me. That is as long as I'm comfortable. Maybe it's just me but I have been really tired lately. I hope it doesn't last too long though, I don't like being tired all the time. It might just be because I'm stressed out though. Who knows?

Kicking people out is easier than I thought it would be. All you do is just tell people your tired and pregnant. Everyone leaves you alone. There are defiantly good points of being pregnant, people listen to you. They think your going to freak out over every little thing, which you sometimes do. Anyway if anyone bugs me I am going to shoot them literally.

"Lily." Someone says just as I am closing my eyes.

"Is someone dying?" I ask without looking up.

"No, why would someone be dying?" The really annoying person asks.

"Because that's the only reason you should disrupt a sleeping pregnant woman." I yell.

"It's a good thing I know your pregnant already or you'd be kind of screwed there. I have a serious problem." I look up and realize that it is Nate. I'm officially do not like my roommate right now.

"I already addressed the big one, no one is dying so that is covered. What else do you have?" I asked, rolling over on my side.

"I think I like Leo."

"O.K, that was worth getting up for. So you like Leo, eh? Have you told him yet?" I asked, already knowing the answer, because, well, I know everything.

"No, uh, your actually the first person I told." He said looking down at the floor.

No shit, Sherlock. I so already knew that.

"So why don't you tell him that, instead of bugging the shit out of me?" Man can these people get any more stupid?

"I can't tell him!" He practically screamed at me. So now not only is he disturbing a pregnant woman's sleep, bugging her, now he's almost screaming at her! He's damn luck I want them together!

"OK." I say sitting up, this is going to take awhile. "Why can't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want him to hate me." Nate says holding his head in his hands.

"Aww, hunny, he won't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because he could never like me." He said shaking his head.

"Of course he could. You never know, he might even like you back. Did you consider that a possibility?" I could see he hadn't even thought of that.

"Look, Leo will always be your friend. He might not like you, but he will never hate you. Just tell him and see what he says. He may reject you, but he may not. If he does like you, isn't that worth taking a chance? I think it is."

"Yea, your right Lily. Thanks! I'll see you later." He practically ran out of the room. Now, thank god, I can go to sleep.

I wake up to feel something pressed up against my back. I open my arm to see Evan's face laying on my shoulder. I guess I slept a long time if he's passed out here. I'd like to kick him out but seeing as this is his room I really can't. I am going to attempt to go back to sleep but I don't think I can…… Nope, just as I thought, no more sleep for lily (me if your just that stupid). Well now that I can't get back to sleep I might as well get up and go do something. The challenge is getting up without waking Evan up. Ok so if I just twist my arm and stuff a pillow there, yes! I got out and he's still sleeping.

Well now that I'm out, what do I want to do? Go for a walk? It's 3:30 in the morning, maybe not such a smart idea. So I go to the next best thing, the balcony. It's not a big balcony, it's more like a porch but balcony sounds better so that's what I call it. The wind wraps my hair around my face but I can't feel the cold. I wonder what's going to happen in three days. No matter what I know it's going to be different. Hell I'm pregnant and got kicked out of my house how much more different can you get? I suppose it may not change though. Maybe James just won't show up and I'll be stuck living with Evan and Nate for the rest of my life, raising a child by myself. Then again it might be completely different. I might be living with James in his apartment and raising a baby with him. I might have a chance at final happiness but then again nothing seems to turn out like I plan it to.

Three days have passed surprisingly quickly. It's now Monday morning. Well pretty much, I usually call this time Sunday night but since I want it to be Monday I'll call it Monday morning. It's about 4 am and I just woke up and can't get back to sleep. I just want this day to finally be over. I don't want to think about it anymore. It seems to be the only thing I think about anymore. Oh well at least it is Monday and I only have to wait a couple more hours until I find out how my fate is sealed. I'm more worried about whether or not James will want to be a father. I know that I didn't sleep with anyone after him and if I did they will have to be charged with rape because I did not know about it.

I must have been out here for a couple hours, although it didn't seem that way. The sun was just coming up. It looked so beautiful, almost reassuring me that everything would be ok. Don't I wish I could believe that.

A/n: I know, I know, you hate me because this chapter is so short but I just had to stop it here. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9, james pov

Before Harry.

Disclaimer: It's in one of these chapters, if you wish to look for it, be my guest.

A/n: Now I've started this chapter quite close to my previous one, which is good for me. I posted on August 5 and its now August 6th so…Hopefully I will have it updated by the time September comes around because who knows when I'm going to update after that. My goal is to finish this story by this time next year because I am moving out then and I'm not sure whether or not my computer is coming with me or not. Oh well, anyway on with the story. P. S. I noticed my email didn't work on the last chapter so here it is theallmightyandpowerfulm. com (take out the space between . and com lol)

james4lily- Haha, I know it surprised me too. Hopefully this one won't take nearly as long.

Hollaback Girl- THANK YOU.

::MzPotter::- Lol. Yea I know I'm sorry but I just had to stop at Monday morning lol. There was actually a reason I did stop at Monday morning. I want this chapter to be in James' point of view so.. lol sorry!

grannyHPfan- Thank you, yea it has, I have a hard time trying to update, although hopefully this one comes sooner.

xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx- You would think it would be but she's doing it more for him than her.

Chapter 8 preview-

The sun was just coming up. It looked so beautiful, almost reassuring me that everything would be ok. Don't I wish I could believe that.

Chapter 9-

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm a fucking father! Do you know how god damn scary that is? I ffing hope not, because it's scary. Ok so the baby might not be mine but Lily said that I was the only guy she slept with so who else's would it be? I don't even know why I'm going to the damn appointment. Ok yes I do, because she asked me to. Man I'm whipped, and she's not even my girl, yet. She will be though, I know she will be.

OK, I wasn't nervous before but standing outside Lily's door, I am now. Ok I just have to breathe. In, out, in, out, Ok now I'm ready. I knock on the door, flowers waiting in hand. Someone opens the door, and then they start yelling at me in a foreign language. Then she finally went inside and I relaxed, until she came back with a broom and starting beating it with me.

"Ah, Lady, look, I'm looking for Lily Evans! Do you know where she is?" I tried in vain to reason with this woman. She just looked at me for a second and then started screaming again.

"Who are you?" A big guy with curly hair came out, he almost scared me with his tone but I'm not easily intimidated.

"I'm James Potter, I'm here to pick up Lily Evans for her doctors appointment. Who are you?"

"I'm Evan Simms, hang on just one second. Boys!" He called from the apartment, that didn't sound too good.

Two more angry guys and one actually pretty cute chick came out of the apartment. I'm a little confused why the girl was there because he called for boys but I wasn't about to ask.

"This is Leo." He pointed to a blonde guy. "That's Demetre'." He pointed to a tall guy with black hair. "And last but definitely not least, this is Lexine." He pointed to a brown haired girl.

"Now that that's over with, we only have one bone to pick with you." Evan started.

"I don't know about that." I could have sworn I heard the girl, Lexine, say.

"Lexi, we promised, be nice." The blonde, Leo said. She huffed but didn't say anything.

"Anyway the only thing we have to say is, if you hurt her we will kill you." Evan finally said.

"Quite painfully." Added the tall one, Demetre'.

"I have no intention of hurting her." I reassured them.

"Good, then we won't have any problems then, will we boys?" Leo asked, he seemed to be the one that kept the other three from jumping me so I decided I liked him the best so far. "Now let's go inside before Lily has a shit fit."

I was pulled into the house by Lexi and what a site greeted me. Lily had her hair left down and was wearing a loose white sundress with gold trim. She looked amazing, I couldn't believe that she was going to be all mine. Wait, what if she doesn't want to be mine. Maybe I should say my girlfriend then mine but that's just the way I look at it. Ok, I have to stop being such a girl now, what ever happens will happen I guess.

"Hi James, uhh how are you?" Lily asked me, looking very nervous.

"I'm fine Lily, how are you doing?" She didn't look very good but I could tell her answer would be positive anyway.

"Oh, I'm just dandy. What did these idiots say to you anyway?" She asked as if she didn't want to know the answer. All the guys (and girl) looked at me as if to say "tell her and you die".

"Oh not much, they were just introducing themselves so I'd know who they were before coming in here." I replied and that seemed to make everyone happy and was as close to the truth as I could get without getting my head ripped off.

"Oh ok." Lily seemed a bit better at this answer.

"Oh, I got these for you." I handed her what was left of my flowers, man I feel like I'm a third year again going on my first date.

"Thank you, their beautiful." She didn't seem to be lying about that.

"Your welcome, I was thinking we could stop for a bite to eat before we go, if you want." Man that didn't come out as slick as it was suppose to.

"Sure that sounds great, just let me put these in some water, get my coat and we can go." She said already walking out of the room.

She took awhile to get back and I think it was because she was telling them where she was going. They really weren't that bad, they were just looking out for her. I can appreciate that, I'm sure she dated a lot of assholes in her time. She came back in with a jacket and we left.

"Here, take my hand, I'll take you there."

She seemed a little scared at first but it only takes a second and she looked fine when we landed outside a nice, little restaurant. The restaurant was called "La cachet" and was really fancy. We went in holding hands and I think my heart beat just a little bit faster.

"This is really nice." She whispered in my ear.

A waiter met us and sat us down at a booth by the window. Shortly after he came back and we ordered. She ordered steak, which amazed me because most girls I date just get salad like rabbits or something. I guess she is pregnant but something tells me that she would have ordered that anyway.

"What? Are you impressed by my order?" She asked, clearly amused.

"Well kind of, that's quite a steak they make here, you may not be able to finish it." I replied, trying to sound smooth.

"I'm sure I will, I have a good, healthy apatite. Don't you worry about me." She assured me so seriously I just had to laugh.

"Ok, we'll see about that." Maybe I shouldn't be challenging her already but she doesn't seem to mind.

She just smiled at me, and when the food came, she ate everything on her plate. When she was finished she just smirked at me smugly. I didn't say anything, just smiled and paid the bill. When we got out of the building she looked at me, smiled and said:

"I was also going to get desert but I figured that'd be too much of a shock for you. I didn't want you to have a heart attack, old man."

I just kind of stood there for a minute, shocked. No girl I've ever dated me has actually insulted me before, and I liked it. Not being insulted but maybe by this girl it didn't matter.

"Stop gapping, we're going to be late." She said and skipped along while dragging me behind her.

The hospital was just a block away from the restaurant and I realized that she definitely wasn't quiet. I liked her constant chattering though, it kept me distracted from where we were going and why. I have a feeling she did this more for herself then for me but it still helped. We arrived in no time and I stopped her before she went in.

"No matter what happens in there, I just want you to know that I will always be there for you, ok?" I said, looking at her seriously.

**A/n:** Ok I'm not sure if I have anymore readers or not, regardless, here is chapter 9. I know it took forever but I was gone all summer and I've been crazy busy before then! Sorry!!!!


End file.
